Smash Fortress Brawl 2
by Ignika Kaita
Summary: Now, What would happen if Master Hand were to invite 9 certain classes into the Smash Brothers? Team Fortress 2/Super Smash Brothers Brawl X-Over. Rated T for Cartoon voilence, slight blood and gore, and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Super Smash Brothers Brawl. TF2 belongs to Valve and SSBB belongs to Nidetindo. Thank you, and enjoy this fanfic.**

Smash Brothers Fortress 2

Chapter 1: Recruitments

_Dear Administrator,_

_We have heard of your fine organizations, RED (Reliable __Excavation __and Demolition) and BLU (Builders League United), and like to offer some of your soldiers a spot in our organization. My brother and I run The Smash Brothers, a group of fighters from all over the world, and even beyond. We run a tournament once ever year to determine who the best fighter in the universe is, and we would like to invite your troops into it. Only the best fighters are welcome, and your classes are an example!_

_If you agree to our terms, you may send them to Hydro to be escorted. Our friend, Samus, Will transport them to our mansion for signing up. _

_We eagerly await your reply, Miss Helen._

_Sign, The Master Hand._

A pale woman in a purple business coat read the note over and over again. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Smash Brothers? Master Hand? Preposterous! There were no such things as that load of dog droppings! Although, it does sound rather interesting. As insane as this man was, he did seem interested in this fine empire of hers. She wasn't surprised. Why, she had the finest military power in the world, of course he's interested!

Sill, this also made her suspicious. She never met this "Master Hand", or even heard about his organization. But all he asked for was one of each class, so it wasn't that costly. After all, what he do with them? They know nothing of her operations, let alone her identity or purposes. Ah, how she loved manipulating the simple-minded. Besides, just nine troops aren't as costly as a full army.

There was a problem, though. Perhaps she played her cards TOO well. Both RED and BLU despised each other so much, that if one tem moved, the other would surely follow. If that were to happen, utter chaos would surely come, not to mention making look disorganized in front of this man.

Miss Pauling entered the room, exhausted from all her errands.

"Miss Helen," She began. "I've gathered some of the required materials for the missile. What would you like to do with it?"

The Administered took a smoke out of her cigarette and replied, "Have RED in Dustbowl load it up and launch it. They will use it against the BLU team in 2fort. They've become rather curious about our intel."

Miss Pauling nodded. "What about the meeting? We can't just send one team to meet Mister Hand."

Her boss gave paused, and then looked at one of the monitors in her room. It showed an unfortunate BLU Sniper being back-strapped by a RED Spy, who in turn was burn by a BLU Pyro. She smiled. Chaos was never so dual. Then an idea came to her.

"What about our latest recruits?" She asked coldly.

Miss Pauling gave her a confused look at first, but then realized what was in her mind.

"We have one of each class waiting for assignment. They aren't official members of RED or BLU yet."

Helen smiled wickedly. "Excellent," She began. " Send them to Hydro for the meeting."

Pauling raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Shea asked. "RED and BLU are fighting over territory there. What if they get caught in the fire?"

The Administrator Grinned. "There's an area damaged beyond repair in the sector, just a junkyard now. They see nothing worth fighting for over there."

Miss Pauling nodded. "I'll send your reply to the carrier." She said, and ran out as quickly as possible. Helen Snorted at the reaction. Pauling was always in a hurry. She turned and faced another monitor, this one showing the 'junkyard' of Hydro.

That was went she noticed something odd.

Out in the middle of the screen, there a strange-looking object on top of some rumble. She couldn't quite make it out, but it looked like something from some sci-fi comic, a spaceship perhaps.

Helen squinted her fingers to her nose. _And I thought Harvest was strange._

Arthour's Note: Okay, so the first halve weird, I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, the fun hasn't begun, I'll assure you that. Good to you, mates, and good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The latest shipment**_

"_After you." ~The Spy, battle cry command._

Boredom. If the enemy team doesn't kill you first, then surely boredom will. Out here in this scrap yard, there nothing to do, nothing to shoot. No challenge, no heat. Nothing.

The Engineer played his trusty guitar, sitting on a bench just outside the entrance. The Pyro mimicked his movements, using his fire ax as if it were a guitar as well. The scout laughed at the action, rolling on the ground. The Medic simply looked over his list of past appointments he had for his teammates. Or was he thinking about the times he sliced his enemies into pieces with his bonesaw. Maybe both? The Demoman listened to the Engi's song, drinking his bottle of Scrumpy.

The Soldier would shoot his rockets at anything that moved, usually mice and birds. The Heavy would follow that same routine, being just as bored as the Soldier. At one point, he spotted a worm crawling out of a hole. He took aim and fired one of his missiles.

Almost blowing the Pyro into pieces. He (or she, no one really knows) saw the missile coming and ducked before it hit it. Then it glared at The Soldier and gave him 'the finger'.

"Mrghfrr(You Fag)!" He/She Muffled.

The Sniper chuckled at the reaction from above in his Crow's Nest. He didn't know what was going on out at this place, but it must've been important if they needed Snipers. Every now and then, he'd take a sip of coffee and look down at his 'comrades'. The Pyro and Soldier were having an insult contest, which many found humorous, but also pointless.

As for the Spy, well, no one really knows where he went. The Sniper heard a creaking of wood in the corner. He spun around to find nothing was there. As soon as he turned back, he heard a _CLANK! _He feltthe weight on his back fade.

_Good thing I had a Razorback._ The Sniper thought.

But as he turned around, he looked to see The Spy's face.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" He shouted as he pushed the Sniper off the ledge.

But not before the Sniper grabbed the Spy by his tie.

They feel down to their doomed, landing on the Pyro and Soldier. A few seconds later, they respawn right in front of their dead bodies.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" The Sniper shouted, ready to cut The Spy's throat open.

His hated rival shrugged. "The Same reason The Soldier blasts everything."

As soon as he said those words, a flash speed past him. When it stopped, it was revealed to be The Scout.

"Oh, what's up?" He laughed.

"Where in Thor's name did you come from?" The Demoman said as he left the campfire, sounding a bit drunk. This didn't surprise anyone. Most Demomen were drinkers. It was a surprise that they aren't even addicted to it yet. The Medic mentioned before that due to rising sales in Scrumpy, the Announcer was forced to biologically enhance Demomen to prevent them from being addicted. The side effects, however, managed to sneak past the enhancement.

"Well, I just thought I'd come by and tell you THERE'S A FRICKING SPACESHIP COMING THIS WAY!" The Scout said, screaming at the second half. The team looked up to see that he wasn't joking.

A ship in green, red, yellow, and silver colors hover hundreds of feet above them. The only visible weapons were large cannons of some sort under the wings, but it was enough to set the team off. Everyone garbed their representative weapon, glaring at the ship, as soon as it landed, they opened fire. To their display and horror, their weapons had little, if not none, effect. The Engineer studied the ship more, weary of it. The back hatch opened, a swarm of mist escaping. Many of the members gagged as the steam surrounded them.

When it cleared, the team jumped at the new sight. Standing on the platform was an armored figure, colored in red and yellow. A red helmet with a green visor covered its head, making it look robotic. Its right arm was a cannon, much like the ones on the ship.

"You people called for a taxi?" It spoke in a female voice.

The Spy raised an eyebrow under his mask. "And you are…?" He began.

The figure chuckled "Samus."

"Ah," The Spy continued. "Then you must be our escort."

The rest of his team looked at him "Escort? To Vhere?" The Heavy spoke in his deep Russian accent.

Samus chuckled again. "You nine have been invited to join the Super Smash Brothers."

The Demoman scratched his head. "Never heard of 'em." He spoke.

The Scout tapped his chin. "Aren't they like wrestlers or something?"

"Samus sighed. "Never mind. Point is, you're a part of our organization now."

The Soldier cracked his knuckles. "I never asked to join your unit. I haven't heard of your employers! If you think you can just waltz in and hire us, then you're-"

Before he could finish, a bright light zapped into the Soldier, blowing him into pieces. The team shouted as their comrade was brunt to a crisp. Fourntaly, the Soldier respawned at the Medical Bay and run out to face Samus.

He growled. "Fine," He began. "But where's the proof?"

"Right here." She said as she handed a file to the soldier. He quickly read the whole thing, shocked to see this. His lower jaw literally droped to the ground. The team peered over his shoulder, and they too were shocked.

"So we've been PAWNED!" The Scout screeched.

"Pretty much." The Sniper snapped.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Mon Dieu!"

Samus sighed. "If everyone's done playing drama queen, then can we please speed things up?"

The team grunted, then followed Samus into the ship. They felt the ship take leftoff as the floor rumbled. The Engineer looked at the interior of the ship, astonished by the works.

"Hot damn," He began. "This is far more advanced than anything I've ever seen.

"Duh," Samus resounded. "Me homeworld is one of the most advanced in my universe."

The Medic raised an eyebrow. "Your UNIVERSE? Dose zhat mean zhat vou're not of zis universe?"

Samus laughed.

"Than why come here?" The Engineer asked. Everyone agreed.

"Let's just say something nasty happened, and Master Hand needed help cleaning it up." Samus finally spoke.

The Pyro shrugged, looking out the window on the side. All he/she/it could see was space, dust and stars. The sight was lovely, but it quickly got boring, though ever now and then he'd see a planet or too. One was ravaged by war, carried between two group of giant, transforming robots. Another had Biomechincal beings on it. Then something sped past the window. Startled, the Pyro yelped as he fell on his back. The others jumped as another object sped past them.

"What the fuck was that?" The Scout shouted.

Samus growled under her helmet. "Fox and Falco."

The team looked to see two smaller spaceships chasing each other. However, they were moving to fast, so none could really tell what they looked like.

"If they're fighting it out now," She began. Samus looked at a screen on the pilot's seat. She smiled, and led the TF2 gang to the back door. As it opened, the team's jaws dropped to the ground. In front of them was a mansion that put even the Mann Manor to shame.

"Welcome," Samus Began. "To the Smash Brothers!"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Now I've seen everything."~ The Engineer in a stalemate._

Chapter 3: Welcome to the club

The team couldn't believe what they were seeing. The walls around them were as white as snow; statues of possibly other Smashers littered the hallway. One was a mouse-like creature, another of a plumber with a mustache, and a young medieval teenager with sword and shield in hand. Down the hall was a flag hosted above a large door. The flag had what appeared to be lines inscribed in a circle, sort of forming a 4 on it.

"This here is our main HQ." Samus began, breaking the silence.

"Mighty fine place you got here," The Engineer spoke out. "I gotta hand it to your boss. He sure knows how to decorate the Christmas Tree."

Samus chuckled. "You haven't even seen the party."

She walked down a left turn.

"This takes you to the barracks." She pointed.

Then she went to the right turn.

"This takes you to the cafeteria."

Then she went back to the center hall.

"And this takes you to the courtyard. Further on beyond that is the arena."

"Arena?" The Heavy asked, an evil grin forming on his face.

"What, you thought this'd be a 5-star resort?" Laughed the woman in the Power Suit.

"Aw, I remember Arena mode. Blood being split everywhere, maggots begging for their superiors to spare them. It was the true art of War." The Soldier spoke daydreaming.

"Oh, sure," The Spy began sarcastically. "What fun getting JARATE on my suit!" He stomped foot in anger, remembering the numerous times a Sniper threw his filthy jars at him. Oh, how he hated them for that. At lest it gave him more reasons to backstab them. Of course, that also gave the Snipers more reasons to have Razorbacks.

"Yawl's matches begin in 12 hours, so be sure to rest and train." Samus said, leaving the party to be.

The Heavy's stomach growled as soon as she left. Everyone knew what the big muscle was gonna say before he spoke.

"Sandvich." Was all he said, predictably. He started down the right hall.

"I think I'll join lugnut here. Haven't had much to eat this mourning." The Scout ran off, racing the Heavy to the café.

The Medic noticed the Spy heading toward the bunkers. "Tired, double agent?"

The Spy turned. "Not really. I just need to do some research."

The Medic raised an eyebrow. "Zit has to do with ze match, doesn't zit?"

The Spy sighed. "But of course. We have no idea who or what we're dealing with. For now, I'll look for information about the other operatives." With that, he walked off.

"I have to agree with pretty boy, here," The Engineer began. "I ain't in favor of having my machines hacked or sapped. I'll set up security at our bunkers. Might keep a few rats out."

The Engineer went down the left hall, followed by the Demoman. The latter sung in a slurred voice before (literally) running into his room's door. The Medic laughed as the Scottish Cyclops fought the doorknob, in his drunken state. Finally he got it opened and entered the room, but not before shouting:

"All yah dandies prancin' aboot with ya heads full of eyeballs!"

The door slammed. The Medic heard the Sniper's uncontrollable laughter. That was short-lived as The Soldier leg-swept the Sniper, knocking him to the ground.

"Aye, what the bloody hell was that for?" He shouted.

The Soldier grunted. "It's about time you came out of hiding in that van, maggot. Down and give me 20 pushups, private Twinkle-Toes."

The Sniper growled as he did the excurse on the pearl light-grey floor.

"When you're down," The Soldier said as the watcher was on his 8th round. "We're heading the arena. You'll learn how to fight man-to-man today, and you'll be sure to sweat blood!"

He grabbed the Sniper on the neck (Who on his 14th round.) and dragged him down the main hall. Some of the other Smashers gave them "WTF?" looks on their faces. All that was left of the group now was The Medic and The Pyro.

"Zhat vow?" The Medic asked.

The Pyro shrugged, then when to the courtyard. The Medic sighed.

_Perhaps Zhey are in veed of a doctor?_ The healer thought as he went down to the barracks.

**11:50**** Hours before the match**

"Vait, Scout goes wrong way!" The Russian cried out.

"Come on, come on!' The batter shouted behind his back. "Man, you should 'a' lost some weight!"

"Killing babies is fulltime job!" The Heavy shouted back. "Vhat else is there to do?"

The Scout shook his head. The behemoth might have muscle, but not much speed. It's always the tough guys that are slow. The Scout saw a small line up ahead. At the front was a mustached man in a red plumber's suit, much like one of the statues at the entrance In the middle was a boy around his age, wearing some sort of white clothing around him. The strangest thing about him was that he had wings. The last person was actually a fox in some sort of space suit, most likely for dogfights. The Scout went into the line as soon as the first two left, leaving the fox. As soon as he got his food (Which consisted of weird looking fruits. Or were they vegetables?), The Scout got himself some milk, pancakes, apples, and beacon. All the Heavy got was a Sandvich and some apple cider. As soon as they found a seat, the Heavy was already mowing down his food.

"Sandvich make me _strong_!" The Heavy shouted as he took a bite.

The Scout rolled his eyes.

**9****:28 Hours before the match**

The Sniper growled.

"About time I went back to scoping." The Sniper muttered as he sniped a hologram that looked like a fore-armed mutant made of stone. Next one to fall was a man in a jumpsuit with a red R on it. Then an overlord with twin katana. The list went on. It was only when he felt a fist punch him that he stopped.

"GAUH! WHO-" Before he could continue, he was knocked off the platform by someone.

The Sniper looked up to see a man in a futuristic racing jumpsuit, wearing a spiked helmet.

"Huh, that all you got, sitting duck?" He laughed.

The Sniper got back up, pointing his Rifle at the man.

"Go to hell, wanka!" He shouted, firing.

The bullet bounced off the man like light on a mirror.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Was he could say before the man kicked him in the chin, sending him flying.

"FLACON-KICK!"

**8:01 hours before the match…**

"And, done!" The Engineer replied as he clicked on the mouse.

Out of his Dispenser came a robotic hand (Gunslinger), a small device with a satellite dish (Wrangler), a slightly modified Shotgun (Frontier Justice), a Golden Wrench, and a bladed wrench (Southern Hospitality). It cost him 20 coins, but it was worth it, especially for what was coming. The Spy meanwhile was on his own computer in his room, studying the other Smashers. The Engineer came in.

"Any sappers I should worry about?" He asked, his arms crossed.

The Spy looked at him. "Perhaps a few. I'll send you the info I've gathered via E-Mail."

The builder nodded. "Got it."

The Spy went back to his work as his ally left. He looked at his current list.

"These Smashers are an odd sort, that's for sure." The Spy grumbled to himself.

**5:59 hours before the match…**

"Thanks a lot-a doc!" Shouted a skinny man in a green plumber's suit.

"Jawohl." Replied the Medic.

The skinny man ran down the hall. Turned out that they actually didn't have much of a doctor, besides that Mario fellow, but he only filled in occasionally. Now that he was here, everyone came to get checked up. This not only gave them proper medical treatment, but it also made a gave The Medic a reputation among them. He even worked with "Doctor Mario" an hour ago, but the latter left for training, Figures, almost everyone else would rather be in the battle field.

The Medic looked at the clock on the wall. Only 5 hours and 34 minutes before the match. As he heard the door open, he looked to he is next patients: The Sniper and The Soldier. The Sniper looked like he had his leg twisted backwards in a cartoonish style while the Soldier was knotted into a pretzel.

"Zood lord! Vhat in heavens happened to Zu two!" He gasped.

The Sniper growled. "Some wanker snuck up on me. Called himself "Captain Flacon" or some other bloody stupid name."

"And that Samus bitch did this to me before I even fired!" THE Soldier snapped, before he felt another bone shatter, causing him to scream. The Medoc sighed.

**2:11 Hours before the match…**

The Demoman awoke from his long, drunken nap. He looked around franticly, wondering where the hell he was. Then he remembered the past events. Sighing in relief, he whipped his forehead, and turned to the clock. He shrieked at the time: 2 hours before the match.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT AM I DOING!" He shouted as he charged off to the arena. "I should 'a' been working out me bombs!"

**10 minutes before the match.**

The Pyro sat on a bench by the simulator, waiting for his team. He recently finished burning up all the targets in the area, set up by that elfish teenager. He somewhat reminded him as The Scout, only less cocky. HE certainly was odd person. Come to think of it, the Smashers are a bunch of weirdoes. He doozed off for the rest of the time being before hearing an alarm go off.

**ATTENTION! ALL SMASHERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE ARENA!**

The next thing the Pyro knew, the entire room was filled up. He looked to see his team by him.

"Hello again, demon." Chuckled the Spy.

" Hpthts unwhn un? (What's going on?)" Asked the Pyro.

"Ze match is starting." The Medic replied, pointing up at the door leading to the arena. Above was a screen, showing flashing icons of some sort. Both halves had a sort of pinwheel fuction going, most likely for randomizing fighters.

"THE ENGINEEER!" A male voice spoken, one like the usually kind used by advertisements. It

"VS!"

The other 'wheel' stopped, revealing a yellow mouse-like creature.

"PIKACHU!"

The Engineer's jaw dropped. "Aw, hell." He swore out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

"_This thing ain't on autopilot son! ~The Engineer,_

_Disclaimer: TF2 belongs to Valve and SSBB belongs to Nidtendo._

_**Chapter 4: A Real Texan**_

"Damn it, fellas." The Engineer growled.

The Scout gave him a puzzled face. "What's wrong, 'fraid to handle a frickin' rat?"

"It's not the rodent," The hardhat snapped. "It's the bolts in that thing!"

The batter tilted his head. The Spy sighed.

"Do you know what a Pokemon is?" He asked.

"Yeah, little fur balls that everyone wants to catch." The teen answered in a cocky tone.

The Spy rolled his eyes. "And they have good reason for that."

"They aren't just pets," The Engineer butted in. "They can also be used as hellhounds."

The Demoman raised an eyebrow. "I thought they're used for competition."

"Yeah," The Engineer replies. "But most of them actual have elemental powers. Pikachu has Electricity."

"Oh," The Scout whispered, lowering his head.

"And how do you plan on fighting a living battery?" The Demoman asked.

The Engineer shrugged. "Guess I'll just rely on bullets."

He selected his Frontier Justice, Golden Wrench, Pistol, and PDA. The doors in front of the team opened to reveal a teleporter of some sort, far more advanced than the Engi's. He stepped on it, transformed into a bright light, fading away. The team turned to face the screen again. The world was a literally a kingdom in the sky. Stone platforms lay on top of clouds, giving it a sort of arena look to it.

"_STAGE: Skyworld."_ Droned a computerized voice.

On one side of the stage, a red-and-white ball bounced its way to the right side of the stage. On the other side, a toolbox fell out of the sky. As soon it land, it opened up, revealing one of the Engineer's teleporters.

"_3!"_

The sphere opened, a bright light escaping from it. It faded away, revealing Pikachu.

"_2!"_

The teleporter activated, summoning the Engineer. He tightened his grip on the Frontier Justice.

"1!"

Pikachu made the first move, using Thunderbolt. The Engineer jumped back a couple feet to avoid the attack, firing some bullets at the creature as he drew his pistol. The yellow blur easily dodged those, sending out its own again. Well its opponent dodged, Pikachu tackled the builder, knocking off his weapon. Engi pulled out his wrench, striking the electro-rat.

_-Pikachu: 9%_

Pikachu was not fond of it. It smacked him with its tail.

_-Engineer: 8%_

The Engineer stumbled back some, dazed by the sudden attack. He almost fell off the platform. Pikachu jumped on a higher platform, charging up a Thunderbolt. That was when the Engineer noticed some cracks under it. He took out his Frontier Justice and fired a few rounds, shattered the stone plate like glass. As Pikachu fell, Engi whipped up his pistol, firing some shot into the creature.

_-Pikachu: 33%_

Then he took out the Frontier Justice again, shooting the rodent off the main platform. What he saw next was a surprise. Pikachu jumped TWICE in midair!

"What in tarnation?" He shouted before Pikachu knocked off the platform, sending him to his doom. A bright explosion appeared, as well as a saucer of some sort. It carried the Engineer to a certain point before fading, causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, the TF2 team looked in disbelief.

"Aye, what just happened?" The Demoman shouted.

The Heavy looked at the screen, noticing something he hadn't seen before. Below the health meters were some strange icons. Pikachu only had one more than the Engineer. The Medic noticed as well.

"It vould seem that zhis game mode utilizes limited lives." The doctor said.

The Scout looked at him, puzzled. "You mean like when we respawn after dying?" He asked, shuddering at the word "dying".

The Medic nodded. "But only for a few times, though." He pointed at the icons, while screen showed the two combatants duking it out.

_-Engineer: 65%, 3 lives_

_-Pikachu: 89%, 4 lives_

* * *

Meanwhile with the Engi, he backed up against some sort of barrel. He didn't know what was in it, but it was bad news. He looked up to see another platform, but it was too high. Then he got an idea. He danced at Pikachu (The same taunt he used when selecting the Shotgun).

"Come one sissy." He taunted. "Let's do this, Texan style."

Pikachu Thunderbolted at him. The builder leapt behind the baller, kicking it as he did so. The blast knocked him into the air, sending him on top of the platform. He took out his PDA and selected his Sentry. Pikachu began climbing as he built his sentry. When the yellow mouse got there, he was greeted by a stream of bullets. The level-1 Sentry sent Pikachu flying into a strange, silver sphere.

* * *

Back at the arena, the Spy jumped. "Oh no."

The Soldier turned to him. "What now? Late for a date?"

The Spy shook his head. "No. I'm afraid that the tide has shifted."

* * *

Back with the fight, an aura of rainbows coated Pikachu. While the Engineer already upgraded his Sentry to level 3 (unlimited Metal in this game-mode), he still felt a shiver go down his spine. Then the weirdest (and possibly freakish as well) thing happened. Pikachu transformed into what appeared to be a miniature-sized black hole. The orb darted into the Sentry, destroying it before it even had a chance to fire. As it made contact, the sphere unleashed a fury of lightning.

"Sentry down!" The Engineer shouted, horrified by what just happened.

The vortex spun into the constructor, sending flying into the air.

_-Engineer: __**156%**_

The Engineer then slammed into the screen in cartoonish style, letting out a little cry as he impacted it. He slowly slid off of it, falling to the earth below. At the base, the Scout was laughing his head before getting slapped in the back of his head by the Sniper. The Engineer was down to two lives. The Scout starred at the monitor in disbelief.

"What the hell was that crap?" He screamed.

"A Smash Ball." The Spy replied. His turned to him. He decided to continue. "It grants who ever breaks it the ability to use their Final Smash move."

"…vhat a "vinal smash" be?" The Heavy asked, being one who was mostly muscle and barely any brain.

The Spy sighed. "Each character has their own unique Final Smash, which is a special attack that deals heavy damage, sometimes even cause instant K.O.s."

"So in other vords, if ze enemy gets ze Smash Ball… then-." The Medic was interrupted by the Sniper before he could finish.

"Game over."

* * *

Back the battle, The engineer and Pikachu were at their legs. Each at 50% health, and only one life left. The Engineer barely even had the strength to move. He whipped the swat off of his forehead. He always had to carry stuff around in the simulations at Payload, but this was ten times worse than that. The crowd cheered for amount, but the game wasn't over yet. Pikachu spotted another Smash Ball, hovering behind the builder. It jumped, about to leap over the Engineer. Big mistake.

The Engineer took advantage of this position, firing a few rounds from the Frontier Justice into the Pokemon. This send it flying into the sky before having landed in a painful style. The Engi then switched to his Golden Wrench, and smacked the ball until it shattered. Nothing happened.

"Darn." The Engineer sighed.

Right after he said that, he felt a massive wave of energy flow through his veins. Hebegan glowing in the same rainbow-aura Pikachu had earlier. He leapt up t the same platform Pikachu was on. A glowing button suddenly appeared on his PDA.

"Odd, where'd that come from?" He pondered out loud, pressing it.

When he did, A level 3 Sentry appeared out of nowhere. Panels began shifting under it, creating treads. More shifted around the back, turning into a chair and control panels. The Engineer was sitting in his own tank.

"Whoooowee, will ya look at that!" He said in awe. He grinned and grabbed a lever, turning the turret at the yellow rodent.

"That's what ya get!" Was all he said before pulling the trigger.

Pikachu took some hits, but managed to escape. The Engineer was not far behind him, driving the tank. Pikachu leapt to another platform, but at the touch of a button, the tank was lifted into the air. A pair of steam pipes was under the miniature-sized tank, propelling it upward. It landed gently, and then fired some more rounds at Pikachu. It sent it flying off the stage before exploding into a bright light. Pikachu has lost. Then suddenly the screen shifted to a wasteland. The camera went into numerous angles, showing off the Engineer as he spun his Pistol around. In the background, Pikachu was clapping its hands (or paws).

"The winner is…" The voice of the spokesperson came.

The camera panned out, showing the Engineer. He had his Golden Wrench on his shoulder, giving a tip-of-the-hat to the camera.

"The Engineer!" The voice came.

Engi chuckled. "Guess I got the Midas touch!"

The two fighters were then teleported back to the main room. The Engineer held out a hand to Pikachu.

"Nice job, partner." He spoke softly. "Haven't had a fight like that in a long time."

Pikachu spoke in its language, possible to congregate him. He grabbed the constructor's hand, shaking it. But there was a problem: The Engineer was using his left hand. Pikachu electrocuted the Texan, covering him in soot. The Engineer coughed (sending some ash into the air), and then fell down backwards in a anime-ish style. The whole team, even the Spy, laughed at his misfortune.

"That just ain't right!" The Engineer said as he sat back up, lifting a finger before falling back down.

The screen showed its casino-like wheel feature, this time using 3 'wheels'. The first one stopped, showing an elf-like woman.

"Zelda…"

The second wheel stops, showing the Pyro.

"VS The Pyro…"

The wheel stopped, showing a humanoid, bird-like being.

"VS Falco!"

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, but I was kinda on a stump while thinking about the fight. That, and school had a part in that too_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry about the long wait. I had exams and was on a writer's block for a bit. I've had a bit of trouble thinking of how this chapter would go, but I think I've solved that problem now. Good thing we have tf2wiki and SmashWiki. :D Anyways, on to the story.**_

_Disclaimer: Valve owns Team Fortress 2 and Nintendo own the Super Smash Bros. series._

"_Repeat after me: 'muhmuhmuh I'm dead!'"~The Scout dominating a Pyro._

_Chapter 5: Let's burn rubber!_

The scout looked at the screen, dumbfound. "A princess, a birdman, and a pyromaniac. Weirdest combo I've ever seen."

The Sniper turned to The Scout. "Just like the rest of this pack here." He tilted his hat a little, to hide his face a little more. He didn't exactly like these "Smash Bros.", nor did he trust them much.

The Pyro turned to the screen, scratching the back its mask. It turned to its friends, who all shrugged in response. The maniac then turned to the bench it sat at. Beside it was a briefcase. The Engineer lifted a hand.

"I didn't use that 'cus I had my PDA." He said, shining a smile as he lifted the calculator-like device up.

The Pyro opened the briefcase up. It looked a lot like the ones from the simulations (especially from 2Fort.), but the colors were different. Where most briefcases were a brick-red or a sky-blue, this one was a darken silver. It opened it up, and suddenly, 9 strange lights appeared. The beams shifted their shape and form until they formed the shadows of the 9 Classes. The Pyro selected, well, the Pyro naturally. The holograms changed shape, forming a HUD (Heads Up Display). It showed the Pyro, alongside a few rectangles on the side. Three displayed his current weapons, but the others were empty. The Pyro selected the Melee slot. It displayed a whole array of weapons. But there was one that caught the team's attention.

This Melee weapon looked as though it came from another time. It a pitch-black metal rode, with the top being burnt wood. Its blades were made of pure stone, lava (or what looked like lava) oozing from the edges. The Scout's mouth dropped.

"That's…." He began, and The Pyro let out a sinister chuckle.

"A Sharpened Volcano Fragment!" the Heavy shouted.

The Soldier just stared at it. "Oh my God!" He screamed, fainting after words. The Medic raised an eyebrow, bending down to expect the hardheaded maggot-eater. "Hmm, he appears to be Fine." The German doctor noted. "At zlest he wore a helvet."

The Pyro let out a snicker before turning to the teleporter. It stepped onto the large, circular device, transformed into a red spark the second he set foot on it. The picture on the screen faded to black.

"_STAGE: F-Zero Grand Prix, Big Blue."_ The computerized voice droned.

The stage was what appeared to be a futuristic racetrack. A beautiful ocean could be seen in the far back. There were numerous hovering crafts (possibly the "racecars") speeding down the narrow highway. Above the small ones was a larger one, which looked more as though it was made for combat. It was coated in purple and gold paint. The cockpit was designed like that of an eagle, green optic-like visors.

"_3…."_

One of the space fighters flew above the cruiser, dropping off its bird-like pilot. Once it did so, it flew off of the stage, possibly in autopilot. All of that happened in a nanosecond.

"_2…."_

Out of nowhere, the elfish royalty appeared on the front, bursting from a cloud of strange, glowing powder.

"_1…."_

Finally, a fireball fell from the sky, crash-landing on the back (which was surprisingly unharmed). Emerging from the flames was the Pyro.

"_GO!"_

Falco made the first move, shooting a laser at the Pyro. Said target simply jumped to avoid the attack, while Zelda ducked. As she did so, she fired a fireball at the Pyro. While the Pyro didn't take much damage (due to its suit), it did send it forward a little bit. The madman (or woman. No one knows) took out its shotgun, firing at the alien under it.

_**~Falco: 7%**_

_**~Pyro: 5%**_

_**~Zelda:0%**_

Zelda stuck her tongue out in a childish manner, taunting the two men (or the alien and thingamajig). The Pyro turned to Falco, who just shrugged. Without warning, the birdman grabbed the mask-maniac and flung it at the princess. Zelda blocked the attempt using some sort of crystalline barrier. The Pyro bounced off like light on a mirror and was flung off the craft. Panicking, it began jumping like a rabbit, using its flames to propel itself back on. It clung on the edge, hanging for its dear life(s). Falco noticed and decided to take a look. He helped muffles up on the ship, only to sucker-punch it. The Pyro bounced (painfully) off the ground, before having a soft landing.

"Hwmp phm hmpt whs hmp fhm? (What the hell was that for!) The Pyro hissed in anger.

"Ain't fair if the enemy falls off. Besides, takes away the honor and fun of whipping your sorry be-HIIAA!" Falco said before being knocked into the air by Zelda. The birdman exploded into fireworks when he went to the edge of the screen. He respawned shortly afterwards as the Pyro took out its fire-ax and landed a couple chops on the elf-like being.

_**~Falco: 25%**_

_**~Pyro: 38%**_

_**~Zelda: 14%**_

Zelda didn't take kindly to this, and tried to kick the Pyro, but said victim blocked the attack with its fiery ax. It jumped back a little to give it more breathing space. Suddenly, the craft started going upwards, causing all of the combatants to slide down the back. Zelda fell on the track, but used some form of teleportation to get on the new stage. Falco was not so lucky and ended up sliding to his doom. An explosion occurred and he respawned above the platform. The Pyro landed face first on the new area. The stage itself was actually made of three smaller racers, speeding off of the track. Up ahead was some kind of ramp, most likely for a jump. The racers sped up, almost as if they have a death wish. The Pyro lost its balance and fell into the ocean as the speeders leapt across the stage.

_**~Falco: 3 lives, 0%**_

_**~Pyro: 4 lives, 0%**_

_**~Zelda: 5 lives, 14%**_

Now The Pyro was REALLY ticked off. So ticked, that it's about ready to smash something. As if in response, something fell from above and hit the Pyro square on the head, stunning it. The mysterious masker shock it head, clearing its vision. In front of it was a hammer of some sort. It reminded the Pyro of the Homewrecker. Upon picking it up, the Pyro felt a strange urge to run. Without control, it began running amok, swinging the hammer as if there was no tomorrow. Zelda made a break for it, but was KOed in just five hits. Falco just stood at another car, smiling. The Pyro was wary, but it just couldn't stop hammering. As it got a few feet away, Falco fired a laser at the Pyro. It hit it square in the head, causing it to drop the hammer. The metal bar snapped off of the puny handle when the tool hit the ground. The Pyro growled under its mask as the birdman picked it up. He threw it at the pyro-maniac, knocking it into the recently-reborn princess as well.

_**~Falco: 3, 0%**_

_**~Pyro: 4, 50%**_

_**~Zelda: 4, 50%**_

The damaged duo gathered their strength as they risen back up. When Zelda looked ahead, she left a cold and shocked look on her face. The Pyro, curious, looked the same way. It jumped and yelped in fright at the site: A giant loop. The Pyro grabbed onto the roof of a car, clutching for its dear life. The vehicles picked up speed and altitude. Falco lost his balance and fell, but managed to grab another car by the roof. Zelda barely managed to grab the rear end of the back car as it went up. No of them held on for long, and fell to their assured doom. Out of nowhere, though, the large ship appeared under the trio of Smashers, saving them from the seas below. Something slammed itself into the back of Falco, and it hit hard. He turned around in anger and punched the object without looking. It turned out to be a Smash Ball. Realizing what he just did, he let out a short and loud laugh. He turned to the other two fighters and grinned.

"Personally, I prefer the air!" He shouted as he leapt into the.

A large, sci-fi ground vehicle (a tank, most likely) was falling to the ground. Zelda sidestepped a few feet from the Pyro. The Pyro made a break for it, but it was already crushed under the metal monstrosity.

"Medic!" The Pyro sounded from underneath, waving its arm out. A second later, it fell and its owner respawned.

"Eeuaghafvada…" The Pyro muttered under its mask, falling on the machine's cannon.

As he landed, he spotted Falco in the cockpit. It took out its ax and started bashing. Nothing happened, and Falco let out a laugh. The Pyro tried the shotgun, but that had little, if any, effect. Even the flamethrower didn't work. Falco shrugged, and all of a sudden, the vehicle rolled over like a dog. The Pyro was flatted and spat out, slamming into Zelda. The tank charged forward, but the two leapt. The tank rolled off of the ship, falling into the ocean. Falco was screaming something at them, but the cockpit muffled the rants up.

"I thought birds were supposed to fly!" Zelda taunted as she landed. This left her wide open for a few round from the shotgun.

_**~Falco: 2, 0%**_

_**~Pyro: 3, 0%**_

_**~Zelda: 4, 71%**_

Zelda responded by kicking him in the chin, dazzling him and knocking it farther into the air. It shrugged off and took out its ax, falling toward the elfish princess. She leapt back to avoid the attack, then fired a small cloud of strange powder. It did a little bit of damage, but this didn't stop the Pyro. Before it could draw out its weapon, though, something strange happened. A large, blue crystal emerged from the ground, shielding Zelda. It split into several hundred shards, whirling around her like a tornado. Falco by this time respawned, dropping between the two. Falco leapt back to avoid getting sucked into the void. The Pyro fired a few shots at it, but they only bounced off. The attack faded, leaving her out. Falco wasted no time and swiftly began punching and kicking. This gave the maniac an idea.

It snuck up behind the two combatants and Air Blasted them. This didn't damage them very much, but it did send them flying. The Pyro then took out its Flare Gun, firing two shots at them. Zelda's magic reduced the damage done to her, but Falco wasn't so lucky. Zelda countered by summoning a large, fiery orb. The Pyro laughed, dodging it as if it a game of Dodge Ball. If there was one thing it specialized in, it was fire. It was also obvious that the princess was controlling it as well. Shot at her should do the trick. It fire it's shogun at her, knocking her back some. The ball began spiraling out of control, moving in random places. No one could avoid it, not even its maker.

The Pyro was knocked off the ship, falling to its doom. Zelda was launched into the air, screaming. She hit the screen in a comical way. Zelda respawned, a look of fury on her face. Falco had deep burns on him, his clothes scorched. Zelda stood up, still banged from the fire. She took a deep breath, clasping her hands together. The Pyro already repsawned by this time, but it was too late. In Zelda's place was someone else. He (or she, it couldn't really tell.) was dressed like an assassin, wearing a cloth over her mouth. On her torso was an insignia shaped like an eye. She was lean strongly built, much like a warrior and tank combined. The Pyro had _bad_ feeling about this person.

_**~Falco: 2, 78%**_

_**~Pyro: 2, 0%**_

_**~Sheik: 3, 0%**_

A Smash Ball appeared behind her, and she made a break for it. Falco fired a shot at the ball, but it didn't break it. Sheik kicked upwards, shattering the ball like glass. An aura of rainbows clouded her form. Sheik drew out a massive bow, followed by a small light. The light positioned itself where the arrow should be, and she fire. The Pyro honked under its mask, jumping to avoid the attack. Falco was ducked, but it only headshot him.

"AH COME ON!" The birdman shouted as he was KOed.

_Meanwhile, in the audience…._

The Scout turned to The Medic. "What was with the rocks and fireballs earlier?" The Scout asked.

The Medic adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Zhat vas a Special move."

The Scout raised an eyebrow. "That like a Final Smash?"

"Somewhat," The Spy butted in. "But not as powerful, and it comes in variety. Each Smasher has 4 different Special Moves, including us."

"Zit vould seem that ze Pyro's avre his Flamethrower and Vlare gun." The good (or bad) doc added.

"Huh, guess my Buildings count as Specials too." The Engineer replied, rubbing the back of his head .

The Scout left a mischievous grin on his face. "Wonder what my moves are?" He snickered.

The Medic went back to looking after The Soldier, only to be knocked back by an unseen person. It turned to be the latter, now awake and on high alert. The Medic growled under his breath, glaring at the Soldeir.

"What?" The hardheaded driller asked.

_Meanwhile…_

_**Falco: Defeated.**_

_**Pyro: 1, 20%**_

_**Sheik: 2, 25%**_

As Falco fell down the track for one last time, The Pyro glared at Sheik. Things weren't looking good. The ship just dropped them off atop the racers again, and Sheik managed to trip Falco off of it just a minute ago. Now it was just the two of them. A yellow sphere fell down from the sky, landing right in front of the ninja. She grabbed it and flung it at the madman, dealing a small amount of damage to it. A small jingle was set off, and then the sphere opened. Inside were some foods, a small bomb-like creature, a sheet of paper, and a…. Smash Ball! The Pyro laughed as it broke the prize, a rainbow of colorful auras surrounding it. The Pyro positioned its arms back a little, almost as if it were the pitcher in a baseball, but downwards instead of up. A small spark appeared in one of its palms.

"Hudda….."The Pyro began, the small spark evolving into a flame. "OOoh la ruuh!"

A small, fast flare was flung across the stage. Sheik tried to jump over it, but the flame was faster than her. She was launched into the air off-screen, exploding in a beautiful display of fireworks. The Pyro took out its Flamethrower and taunted, screeching in victory. However, the vehicles began moving upwards as they came across another ramp. The Pyro, who was taunting at the time, lost its balance as the track ascended. It stumbled backwards toward the edge, wailing its arms in alarm. It fell of the racer, tumbling down the track until it was off-screen, exploding into light.

The scene changed to the wasteland again. The camera zoomed out on Sheik as she performed a kick, then got into a battle stance. In the background, The Pyro's stands in a stunned state, grumbling under its mask while Falco's clapping his hands.

"The winner is… Sheik!"

Back the arena, the teleporter activated, receiving all three compartments. Falco apparently got a black eye from the fight, and the Pyro was grabbing its head as if it were in danger of splitting.

"This is embarrassing…" Falco muttered under his breath. The Pyro nodded, but flinched at the pain of moving its head. Sheik transformed back into Zelda, and walked past the group. The Soldier growled as The Pyro walked up to the team.

"Are you trying out for a Section 8!" The Soldier screamed at the maniac. The Pyro responded by giving him 'the finger', muttering something at him. "How the hell did you lose to a _girl! _What, you're afraid of breaking your nails or something!"

The Pyro had it. It took out The Fragment, and chopped at the Soldier, setting him ablaze.

"Fire_ fire_ _**FIRE**_!" The American maggot crusher screamed, running around the room in frenzy. The Scout, Heavy, and Demoman partially laughed their heads off, especially when the Soldier started rolling around on the floor. While this was happening, the screen was bust selecting more players. The first 'wheel' already landed. It showed a thin, cowardly Italian man, who wore green clothing.

"Luigi…." The speaker-vice shouted.

The next 'wheel' stopped, showing a certain German doctor.

"…And the Medic!"

The third 'wheel' stopped, showing a short, round armored being.

"VS Meta Knight…"

The last 'wheel' stopped, showing a man wearing an eye patch.

"…and the Demoman!"

The Medic and Demoman jumped in surprise, then exchanged confused looks at each other.

"Aye, what just happened?"


	6. Update 7112012

I'm sorry for the VERY long delay, but you might be wondering what's going on? Writer's block and personal life are the primary reasons. Just now, I've finally got internet back after nearly 3 w/o it. D: That doesn't mean that this fic's gonna shut down though. I'm gonna try to finish CH6 finished, hopefully before the end of this month. This might take a little while longer, but progress's finally speeding up.

Update 9/25/2012: Scratch that. Might not get CH6 up 'till October. Curse you High School. D:


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Yawl already know by now.**_

"_You're so bloody TINY! You're like a toy-sized version of a man!"~The Demoman dominating a Scout._

_Chapter 6: 'Do No Harm'_

The Medic blinked twice, taking his glasses and polishing them with his coat. He placed them back on and looked at the screen. It hadn't changed. He stepped back, startled.

"Hawww!" He snapped. The Demoman let out a snicker, well aware what got the doctor freaked out.

"What's the matter sawbones?" he taunted. " 'Fraid that I'll beat ya like a Teutonic Nursemaid?"

The Medic adjusted his glasses, making a small 'hmpt'.

"If I vere vou Dummkopf, I'd be avraid of _zhis." _He backed up, taking out his Medigun.

The Demoman laughed. "Aye? And what about _THIS?"_ He boasted, holding out his Eyelander.

The Medic paused. "…..schweinehund." he muttered, lifting his middle finger.

The Demoman and Medic walked toward the teleport, warm with an electric tingle. The screen showed an old, decaying mansion. All of the mercenaries felt their shoulders turn cold. Even the Heavy and Soldier shivered. The Scout's chattering teeth could be heard all over the room.

"….not a very appetizing site, is it?" The Spy remarked as politely as he could.

"Sure beats the Mann Manor." The Scout mumbled, having unpleasant memories of a certain Horsemann.

"_**Stage selected: Luigi's Mansion." **_Droned another automated voice.

Just as it said those words, the devices underneath the two mercs activated. A torch suddenly revived its spark, lighting the hollow ruin. Before them were two large, rotting doors. On each of their sides was a staircase, leading to the upper level. To the right was a gallery of sorts, the left baring a moldy kitchen. Obviously, no one's been taking good care of this place. Heck, it must've been like that for a century or two. A swirling vortex spun into existence into the top left corner of the felling mansion. The shape warped into that of Meta Knight.

"3!"

The ground in the center shook, and a massive green pipe burst out of the floorboard. Luigi popped out of it, quick as a hiccup. The pipe sank into the ground, the floorboard repairing itself magically.

"2!"

A swarm of pigeons slam into one-another, forming a humanoid shape. When their makeshift cloud explodes into individual birds again, in the shape's place was the Medic. All of this happened in a blink, in the bottom right section.

"1!"

A faint explosion (and a pained grunt) could be heard elsewhere. Out of the left (or right, depending on one's preference) side of the screen came the Demoman, flung into his spot.

"_GO!"_

Meta Knight made the first move, sending out a high kick. The Medic leapt to the left, Luigi ducked and rolled in said direction. The bad doctor took out his Bone Saw, smacking the Star Knight with it.

**~Meta Knight: 9%**

Luigi leap toward the Demoman, only to be grabbed by the throat and thrown down on the floor.

**~Luigi: 5%**

The Cyclops made a dash for the Medic, smacking his bottle of scrumpy against his forehead. The armored short one took flight, cape splitting into wings. Meta Knight grabbed the Italian-ish plumber by the collar. He flung him into the nursery ceiling, impaled into it like a dart on a dartboard. Humorously, the wet noodle vibrated with a springy, cartoonish _boing_.

**~Medic: 7%**

The Demoman was busy laughing his head off when a crate appeared. His comrade made a dash for it, but was repelled by….needles?

**Meta Knight: %12**

The Medic wacked the wooden container with his saw, shattering it like glass. Inside of it was a most odd prize. It was a spherical device of somesort, red on top and white on bottom. Where the red and white met was a black line, with a silver circle at the center. The doctor held it to face, pondering as too what its purpose might be. The ball snapped open without warning, a white flash escaping from it. It landed in front of him, taking shape. When the drunken wretch was done taunting the stuck plumber, his good eye almost popped out in surprise.

A living, cyan blob bobbled into existence, barring a black tall with two goofy eyes. It stood with its arm up, almost as if it were saluting. The Demoman rubbed his eye, but the creature didn't disappear. The Medic also had the same reaction, with the same results. Didn't take long for him to realize what it was: A Pokemon. An evil grin appeared on his face. The 'Mon looked toward the doctor, then to the man he was pointing at.

"Schnell! Go gezt him!" He shouted. The blob just stood there. The Medic growled under his breath. "Move ze gear up, SCHNELL!" Again, no reaction. "Los Wieter!" The only response he got was a "Wuhhh-buffet!", followed by a salute that'd make The Soldier fume over. Actually, he just so happened to rage at how poorly it was done at that moment.

_~Insert "Medic_Facepalm" here. Now Insert "Demoman_Schadenfreude_Taunt" here. ~ _Okay, moving from tech-talk to normal English. While he was taunting, the man noticed something floating around: a Smash Ball. An eager grin was pasted onto his face.

"Got any new tricks up your sleeve, doc?" The Scottish man laughed. "Fetch, roll over? Well, I've got one for ya…" He paused, whacking his prize with his empty bottle. The sphere exploded into fireworks, being absorbed into the Demoman. His good eye turned a ghostly white, and the Eyelander appeared in his hands. A small shield, bearing a spike in the center, appeared as well. Oddly, it looked as though an animal chomped a good chunk of it off. The eager grin faded into corruption. "Play _**dead**_!"

The demolition expert let out a battle cry, moving at an impossible speed. He collided with the blue blob, bobbing like mad. Instead of being harmed, though, its wobbling actually threw the Demoman upwards, screaming at the top of his lungs. The sudden movement caused the nursery above to explode into splinters. If one would look closely, a few spectral blobs were broken free as well. The Scottish black Cyclops exploded into a pretty little display of light above the ruble. Speaking of it…

**~Demoman: 158%, 3 lives…**

A white gloved hand rocketed from the ruin, followed by the form of a green-suited plumber. The shaky man grumbled on Italian, brushing off web and dust. In front of him was Meta Knight, shaking his head. The Medic stood in disbelief at what just transpired. He shook his head, leaping upward toward the armored one. He stuck his Uber-Saw into the round warrior, pulling him down to ground level. He followed this up with another wave of needles.

**~Meta-Knight: 35%**

**~Demoman: 0%, 2 lives….**

The one-eyed man respawned, humiliated but not defeated. He landed in front of his fallen brother, using his sticky bombs to fling the bad doktor back.

**~Medic: 39%**

_Meanwhile…._

A young, round blue blur rushed through fine waves of green. He zoomed pasted flowers around his height, some twice that. Looking closer, one would see the blur to be a small mammal of sorts. A blue-furred hedgehog with white gloves and red-white shoes. The look on his face was that of an average youth: eager, energetic, looking for adventure. He's had the last part a few times, but his thirst for it still lingered. This prey has often outpaced his enemies, using their lack of speed against. One can only go so fast, though. Few rival that of light.

The world shook, nearly sending the young lad tumbling. He skidded to a stop, producing strange beeping tone along the way. When he came to a stop, he checked his soundings. Nothing of the ordinary, he shrugged and walked on. Mistake number one.

A pink wormhole with a purple/black center ripped into reality. Large, misty talons grabbed its edges, pulling out their owner. The entity was a shadowy phantom, cyan-blue eyes staring at all of existence. Along its back were wings made purely of clockwork. A small growl vibrated throughout the air as it tucked its arms in. Then, with might that'd put Chaos out of its misery, unleashed a fury of purple energy. It swallowed all in its radius as the hedgehog stopped again, this time seeing his predator. And all he could do was stand there, transfixed in fear. Mistake number two.

_Back at the match…._

**~Luigi: 56%, 2 lives**

**~Medic: 95%, 2 lives**

**~Meta Knight: 37%, 3 lives**

**~Demoman: 81%, 2 lives**

"Know my power!" Whispered Meta Knight as he covered the screen under his cape. Within the dark rectangle, though, a harsh white scar flashed across the screen. A choked German screech could be made out from the left side. Its owner slammed into the screen in a cartoonish fashion, glasses fracturing upon impact. He slid to his doom with a stunned and angered face, erased by the fireworks soon after. The Demoman gave a thumbs-up to his armored comrade, whom nodded. A deafening, yet silent scream roared like an earthquake in the latter's mind. He collapsed to his knees, letting out a yell. He passed out soon after, fading in a white pillar of light.

"_**Warning! Due to an emergency, the player has been removed from the field. A substitute will arrive in a minute."**_ Droned a computerized voice.

The Demoman let out a "Baa!", crossing his arms. Something landed on his head, nearly cracking it open like an egg. The Scotsman stood dazed for a couple of seconds, swearing in an unusual language. He shook his head and saw his culprit: A glass cylinder of somesort. He could vaguely make out a humanoid shape in it, but he couldn't tell what it was. He grasped it, but it exploded into glass fragments. A swarm of pixelized motorbikers appeared, running over an unfortunate Luigi.

**~Luigi: 167%**

The Demoman followed with a swing from the bottle, sending the man flying. The poor lad exploded into fine fireworks.

"Ah, there's a new angle in Heavan,"The Demoknight began. "…._In __**HELL**__!_" He laughed at the end. The Medic responded with a needle-storm. One almost made contact with his good eye. "Aye! Watch it, lass!" He shouted, drawing out his bottle. A second later, a needle punctured it, releasing a web of creaks. The bottle shattered like a mirror. "…cripe." The Demoman muttered, drawing out his Grenade Launcher. "Plan B, then."

Before he could execute his plan, though, the mansion exploded into splinters and light. When the dust cleared, the mansion was in ruin. As Luigi respawned, he looked down at the destruction. He wasn't mad, though. Rather, he laughed and pointed at the rotting remain. A second later, though, an old memory reappeared, and his face became grim. Even if the mansion was an electronic illusion, the thought still gave him chills. Before he could daydream (or rather, relive nightmares), another winged figure appeared, firing an arrow at The Medic.

Luigi blinked. "Wait-a second." He muttered to himself has he fell to the dead soil. He stared at the newcomer, or at least its shadow. Where Meta Knight was round and short, this Kombatant was skinny and tall. He could've sworn he saw a sparkle of gold. The green man gulped. "Uh-oh."

Hovering above the fighters was an angelic lad, clan in a Greek-fashioned uniform. He had brown hair and young sapphire eyes. Within them was the iron of a veteran, cloaked by a child's form. He drew something from between his wings, a golden bow-and-arrow. The weapon split into two, each half revealed to be twin swords. He glared down at the doktor before descending.

"Prepare to meet the light!"

And smashing him into the ground as well. Before he could begin to dice 'im, though, an earthquake shattered the action. The lad was flung off as the roof rose, followed by the rest of the fallen mansion. The Medic used this opportunity to try out one his Special Moves. He pulled the Uber-Saw back, aiming it at the boy.

"I'm going to saw vhrough vour bones!" was all he said before he plunged it into the youngster's chest. He could fell some of his strength returning to him, absorbed from the child's. He yanked it out violently, flinging his target behind him.

**~Pit: 67%, 2 lives.**

_Meanwhile…_

Within a chamber of white were three figures: Two floating gloved hands and an armored behind. The round one looked at the right-hand, shuttering at what recently transpired.

"You felt it too, I presume?" The Star Warrior inquired.

The right hand nodded reluctantly. "Indeed. Crazy Hand nearly lost his head a moment ago as well." He paused. "Well, if either one of us had heads." He smugly added.

"I don't need ears to hear that, ya know!" Snapped a hyper, deranged voice. This belonged to the left hand. Both represented two equal, yet different powers. Master is that of order, Crazy of chaos. Yin and Yang, creation and destruction. But this force, this disruption, was not exactly either one. It felt as if, there was nothing. As if a whole coin were reduced to a molten pile of slag. Both create and destroy, but this... was neither. Both creation and destruction would bare evidence of something existing at one point. This, though, had none. It was as if everything… disappeared. As if they never existed to begin with.

"Are Palkia and Dialga at it, _again_?" The left Hand laughed, giggling with childish glee.

His brother made a 'mouth' shape out of himself, shaking left and right. "Nay. If they were, we would've experienced rifts in Space as well."

Crazy slopped downward, disappointed. "What about Mewtwo? Bugga left ever since the second tournament."

Again, his brother disagreed. "Even he- erm, _it_- doesn't have that sort of power."

The madhand paused. "Not even Ganondorf?"

The sane one shook his form. "Not even him."

As the two hands were busy exchanging ideas, Meta Knight turned his back towards them. When he, he noticed the automatic doors opening. Usually, only the higher ranking Smash Bros could pass those. Thankfully, that was the case. A short man, wearing a red shirt and blue jean overalls, stepped into the pale-white room. He bore a red cap, with an M imbedding into a white circle. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and brown mustache. This was one of the first Smash Bros, and one of the famous.

"Sorry to-a interrupt you, my-a friends, but you called me?" He greeted in an Italian accent.

Meta Knight's mask rotated a bit, mimicking how a head tilts to the side. He turned back to his employers, both of them still entrapped by their conversation of the crisis at hand. The Star Warrior let out an "ahem", and they both turned it him. It didn't take long for them to notice the plumber beside him.

"Ah, hello Mario." Said Master Hand.

The plumber smiled. "What would it be-a this time?"

Both levitated in silence. Finally, Crazy broke the silence.

"Well, it sure ain't unclogging toilets." He laughed nervously. Mario raised an eyebrow. Normally, he'd be full of energy. This time, though, the hand didn't. He knew instantly something was wrong.

"I-a suppose Bowser has nothing to do with this?"

Master Hand shook his form. "No. He doesn't have the intellect or power to do this sort of damage."

"And what kinda damage would that-a be?"

MH paused. "The disappearance of an entire universe."

Mario's eyeball popped out, making them look like eggs. "WHAT!? Which one!"

Again, silence. "Riddle me this: What's as blue as the ocean, but has a strong dislike for it?"

Mario placed a hand on his chin. After a minute, he finally got an idea, then the idea became fear. His mouth nearly dropped. "You mean…"

"Sadly, this not a joke."

Mario bowed his head. "And I-a suppose that I'm to find out what happened to him?"

His empolyers nodded. "You're one of the only people here he could really trust. The two of you have been friendly rivals since the Olympics."

Mario thought for a second. "What-a 'bout the Mushroom Kingdom? Who's gonna look after it?"

Master flipped himself around, mimic a mouth. More specifically, a smile. He returned to his normal state. "Luigi will stand guard until you return."

Mario sighed in relief. "Okay, when do I go?"

Master Hand laughed. As soon as he did, the plumber vanished into a white light. All that remained was the echo of his surprised scream.

Crazy hand laughed." Ya think he'd really stand guard? He'd run for the hills the moment Bowser arrives!"

If Master Hand could, he'd have grinned like a wolf. "True, but he won't have anywhere to run and hide. Like a cornered animal, he'll be left with no choice but to defend himself."

Crazy Hand took the "Walking Hand" shape, shrugging his makeshift arms. "Meh, good point."

_Back to the fight at hand…_

**~ Medic: 109%, 0 Lives**

**~Pit: 23%, 1 Life**

**~Demoman: 54%, 0 Lives**

**~Luigi: 230%, 0 Lives**

It happened fast. One moment, the Demoman sent Luigi flying, finally finishing him off. The next, Pit vanished in a golden flash. His eyes nearly popped like balloons.

"_Again!?_" He snapped. "Did they just _desert _us?!"

The Medic, removing an arrow imbedded in his knee (DON'T EVEN _**THINK**_ABOUT BRINGING THAT FAD UP! D:), looked at his friendly rival. "Zeems zhat vay." He muttered. So caught up was the Cyclops that he didn't notice the Smash Ball nearby. Taking this opportunity, the doctor fired some needles at it. Exploding into liquid silver and fancy light, the Medic felt a newfound power within him. It reminded him of the various Uber-charges he used. Speaking of them, that's exactly what was happening. Only difference, though, as the extent of its power.

The German Merc felt himself being lifted into the air. He turned and twisted to his that his backpack was a strange fusion of his Medigun and Kritzkrieg. The devices used for refilling his allies' HP were attached to each sides of the pack, giving off a faint mist. In all, the Medigun was now a jet pack. And speaking of it, the Uber-charge was deployed, using both the Medigun's invincibility and the Kritzkrieg's Crits. The Medic didn't attempt to hide his glee.

"_**Wunderbar!**_" he cackled darkly.

The Demoman's good eye twitched at the sudden change in the tide. This left him open for an uppercut from his opponent.

**~Demoman: 179%, 0 Lives**

He managed to grab the roof before he was flung off-screen. His destroyer, though, wasn't far behind. An idea came into his hollow head the moment the German appeared. It was risky as hell, though. Made Edgar Poe look sane, actually. He slipped through the roof and down into the main floor. During the fall, he deployed a number of Sticky Bombs. Just as he predicted, the doktor fell from above as well, intent on squishing him like a bug. The Scottsman grinned, though. Just as the enemy fist was about to make contact with him, he rolled forward. As he did so, he pushed the trigger. He could hear the madman scratch like a drow as he was sent flying off the stage. Unfortunately, so was the black Cyclops.

Instead of hearing the usual, energetic male voice ring, there was a new voice. One that none of the mercenaries heard for a while.

"YOU'VE FAILED! STALEMATE!" Screeched a strict, demanding voice, belong to an old lady. All present, even the Spy, were shocked. That voice belonged to the announcer from RED and BLU's wars. The screen changed as the voiceclip was activated, showing a drunken Demoman lying on the ground. He could be heard muttering something about an ass, grass, and punk. The Medic was seen facepalming.

"Ach, was ist los?" He muttered under his breath.

The two were transported back to the training room, exhausted. The Medic fell to his knees, soon his hands as well. Speaking of them, a rather large one reached out for him, offering aid. The German grasped it, pulled up by a sudden force. It was obvious who it belonged to. As the Russian giant pulled his partner back on his feet, the Scout rushed to the teleporter.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed. "Now we're talking!"

_~Entering stasis mode.~_ Drone the computer. _~Will resume functionality after 24 hours.~_

The Boston boy's joy broke into tiny pieces, replaced by surprised rage.

"What?!" He snapped. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Nuts and bolts' got a point, boy." The Engineer replied. "Some of us can hardly stand up straight after our matchs." He pointed towards the Pyro, lying on his back at one the benches. Its limbs dangled like broke braches of a dying tree. Hardhat placed a hand on the baseball player's shoulder, despite their difference in height. "Don't worry, that beauty ain't goin' nowhere." He chuckled.

The Scout sighed, and then left the room with his other teammates. All that remained were The Engi, The Sniper, The Spy, and The Heavy. They all stood in silence until the hairless bear spoke up.

"So," He began wearily. "You sense trouble too."

The three nodded. The Sniper spent enough time hunting in the outback to notice even the slightest change. The Russian from his days in boot camp, the Spy from his assassinations. While the Texan dealt with machines, he's had enough enemy Spies sap his own.

"That machine shouldn't have broken down like that. I think someone pulled the plug. Only question is, why?" The bald shorty inquired. His French collage rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Ze earthquake from moments before." He replied.

That was when the Sniper stepped in. "You mean before Metal Head lost his marbles."

The Spy nodded. The Medic and Demoman never felt it in the match, but minutes ago the place was knocked off balance. The four remember the Pyro being flung into the arms of a statue earlier. What was even odder was that it happened around the time Meta Knight left. It was obvious that something was wrong, _REALLY _wrong.

"Well, as fascinating the subject is, I believe that we should retire. Agreed?" The Spy said. All present nodded, heading to their individual chambers. As the Spy entered his chair, he spotted a bookshelf by his bed. Looks like the order he made before the matches came in. He walked over to it, looking over a few of them. One in peculiar caught his attention: _Sherlock Holmes: The Awakened._

The cover bore the world's greatest detective, smoking from a pipe. That wasn't what caught his attention, though. There, in the blue shadows of the background, was a fleshy skull-like face. It bore pricing, malevolent pale ocean-blue eyes, burning into the readers' souls. He could make out tentacles slithering down the monster's neck, and in the background as well. One was looming over Holmes' back. It took the infiltrator a moment to deduce the being's identity.

_Logic VS madness, now this should be interesting._ The French man thought. In the other chambers, his comrades were fast asleep.

_**12 hours later…**_

The Australian yawned, rising from his bed. He couldn't remember the last time he slept. Maybe he should've followed his old Medic's advice back from Gravel Pit after all. Too bad he's not with his old team anymore. Ah well, that was the life of a mercenary. As he stepped out of his room, he bumped into something. He tilted his hat up, noticing something round and glassy in his way. He backed up, now seeing the obstacle in full. It was a camera, floating by some means. No wait; there was a sting above it. The bushman looked upward, to see a fluffy white cloud with a cartoonish face. On top of it was a goggles-wearing turtle, hold a fishing stick. At the end of it was the camera. Caught by the strange appearance, the Sniper backhanded the sight.

"Ooof!" Grunted the rider. "Watch it, this is expensive equipment!"

Now it was the headhunter's turn to shout. "Now where the bloody hell did _you_ come from?"

He heard angry shouting, and turned to see The Soldier raging at a copy of the turtle.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves," The first cloud-sitter spoke. "We are the Lakitu Bros, seasoned cameramen."

"And would you kindly explain why you numbnuts decided to invade our privacy!?" The Soldier whouted in the background.

The twins left their subjects, joining together between them.

"We were called here to interview you fellows." The second one chirped. "It's something we've always done with new Smash Bros."

At the sound of "interview", the Scout rushed pasted the Soldier, knocking him over like a domino. The man let out a typhoon of swearing and cursing, though the boy was oblivious to them.

"Interview, moi? Why didn't chya say so earlier?" he boasted. The Soldier waltz up to him, giving him the middle finger. The turtles laughed at the reaction of both.

"Alrighty," Said the first. "We go live in ten mintutes."

The Scout dashed past the drill Sargent, running him over.

"Dammit boy!" He sneered as the Sniper helped him up. Far away from the scene, the Demoman laughed at the show. Beside him the Pyro jumped up and down, giggling as it clapped its hands.

"Ya know what they say, lad: Light, Camera, Action." He said.

The Pyro stopped jumping about, and pulled out a small orange-red device. Obliviously, it was the Flaregun. It pointed the weapon at the turtles. The Scottish man knew what was coming. He tried to stop it, but the madman already fired. Lucky, the brothers scattered before it passed them. Unfortunately, the flare it someone else instead.

"My fleash! It BURNS!" Cried a certain large merc.

The Pyro took out a digital camera, though from where's in question. It snapped a photo of the Heavy rolling around on the floor, laughing at the sight. The Demoman smacked it in the back of its head, releasing a stream of muffles swears.

"Not like that, ya halfwit!" The black Scottish Cyclops snapped. The Pyro looked at the camera, then back the Demoman, then hid the device behind its back. The thing laughed nervously as the demolitions expert sighed as he facepalmed.

_**AN: That's right folks; it's here at long last. I blame high school for it being late, though. D:**_


End file.
